beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tango Koryu
Tango Koryu (虹龍タンゴ Kōryū Tango) is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He is the uncle of Dante Koryu and both the manager and BeyTrainer for the Victories. Appearance Tango appears to have similarities with Raul, as they both have goggles, just that Tango's goggles are more circular and similar to Raul's eyepiece. Tango has somewhat spiky hair. Personality Tango is very friendly and fun-loving and treats all of the members of the Victories well. He is also a good mentor to his nephew, Dante. Tango is not very athletic and tires easily, shown him quickly getting worn out from trekking up to Pheng's dojo, and having trouble keeping up with Taka and Ichika when they follow Dante during the Battle Journey. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Ace Dragon! On The Rise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Abracadabra! Wizard Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Dragon Vs. Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Valt, I Challenge You!/The Exciting Bey Carnival!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - All-In! Judgement Joker!/It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Serious Vs. Tricks!/Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot!/Serious Burst! Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Drum vs. Delta!/Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamaut!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Flash! Shining Cross!/Airhead vs. God's Child!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle in The Sky!/The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - A Challenge to Aiga!It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Dragon vs. Genesis!/Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Revive! Diabolos!/Shine! Master Smash!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of The World! Bigbang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. vs. HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] Relationships Dante Koryu Tango is Dante's uncle. Quotes Gallery Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Tango.png Trivia * He is the second ''Burst character after Cuza Ackermann to own a pet. In his case: a cat. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stubs Category:Victories